Caught
by xXxAngelDestined2FallxXx
Summary: Edward walks in on one of Bella's more...private human moments... LEMON! Rated M for a good reason!


Bella's POV

"Goodnight, Dad," I said into my phone as I made my way up the stairs of my bedroom.

I hung up the phone and laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Charlie was working night shift at the police station tonight and Edward was out hunting. I groaned and sat back up in my bed.  
I missed Edward. Even though I knew he said he'd be back by tomorrow I couldn't sleep in this dry heat without him in bed with me. I thought about his cool body tightly pressed against mine and shivered.  
Not because of cold.

I rubbed my thighs and thought about Edward doing that to me. To cool me off. I moaned softly and shivered again, out of pleasure. I felt a familiar wetness between my legs.  
I rubbed my thighs together and moaned at the friction it created.  
I never used to masturbate in Phoenix. There was not much to turn me on there. But ever since I met Edward, I'd been having a hard time keeping myself from cumming whenever he so much as kissed me.

I brought my hand up to my pussy and pressed.

"Ohh," I groaned.

I imagined Edward's hands replacing my own and I started putting pressure on my clothed core. The I laid back on the bed and removed my shorts and panty and started slowly rubbing my clit.

"Ohhh, fuck!" I never usually curse, but when I touch myself I swear like a sailor. "Edward!"

I fantasized about Edward.

"_You like this?" Edward said as he rubbed me slowly. "You like when I rub your sweet little bundle of nerves? When I tease you like this?" _

"_Oh, yes! Please Edward!" _

"_Please what?" he asks teasingly, slowing down. "I can't read your mind, remember? You have to tell me what you want."_

"_Faster!" I yelled, throwing my head back. _

_He sped up his pace and I felt myself close to the edge. Then he stopped and I groaned in frustration.  
He took one ice cold finger and circled my tight hole before roughly pushing into me. I cried out from pain and pleasure._

"_Ahhh! Edward! Faster!"_

_He started pumping his finger in and out of my opening. "You like this, don't you? When I finger fuck your pussy hard and rough? Tell me you like it."_

"_God, yes! I love it! Don't stop!"_

_He added another finger and started pumping even harder. _

"_Ahh!" I screamed, close to my release once again. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Please! Don't stop! Fuck!"_

_But then he stopped. And I felt like crying. _

"_I think you want more than just my fingers inside your aching core, don't you Bella?" he asked unzipping his pants. "You want my rock hard dick buried deep inside you. You want me pumping in and out of you roughly, making you cum."_

"_Yes! Please!" I moaned loudly._

"_You see this, Bella?" he asked, putting my hand on his granite hard cock. "This is how hard you make me. This is yours."_

_I moaned. "Please! Take me!"_

"_If that's what you want, who am I to say no? But first," he stared at my leaking pussy. "You're not nearly wet enough. I need to get you dripping."_

_He lowered his head to my core and started lapping up my juices._

"_OHHHH!" I bucked my hips into his mouth, needing friction._

"_Mmmmm, you are so sweet, Bella," he moaned, moving up to my clit. _

_His tongue swirled around in circles and I arched my back. _

"_Yeah! Fuck yes! Oh Edward, that feels so fucking good!" _

_I felt him smile against my throbbing pussy before he moved down to my entrance and probed around._

"_Ohhhhhhh!" my legs wrapped around his head, pulling him closer._

_I felt his tongue enter me and my legs shook with the need to cum. _

"_There," he said as he lifted his head. "That should do it."_

_Then, without warning, he slammed into me._

"_Ahhhhh!" I cried out from shock. _

I started pumping 3 fingers in and out of my sopping wet core, imagining Edward's rock hard dick in it's place.

"_God, Bella, you are so fucking tight!" Edward groaned, pumping rapidly. "Tell me who this belongs to. Who YOU belong to." _

"_Mmmmm Edward! You, Edward. I belong to you!" I started bucking my hips desperately against his hips._

"_Louder! I want you to scream my name as you cum! I want the world to know that you are MINE!"_

_He was slamming into me so hard his balls slapped against my ass. I loved it. I felt myself getting close. I wanted to cum so badly! "Harder! Faster!"_

_He complied and I wrapped my legs around his waist, needing him deeper. "Almost…there…"_

_Then Edward hit my sweet spot and I fell apart. "FUCK! EDWARD!"_

My body shook with the force of my release. I panted and removed my fingers from my body.

"Bella?"

I looked up into the shocked face of…Edward!

Oh…shit.


End file.
